


all the things that you're supposed to feel

by seadeepy



Series: D/P Drabble Project [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e13 Grad Night, First Kiss, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: The moment right after the kiss.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: D/P Drabble Project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110275
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	all the things that you're supposed to feel

**Author's Note:**

> > The plan here is one drabble for every episode that Patrick appears in, from 3x08 all the way through to the finale! Will probably range from canon-compliant to fix-it to whatever the hell I feel like! Exactly 100 words each, and this time I’m editing/posting as I go. Enjoy!
> 
>   
> I have so many feelings about this scene that it was hard to fit them in here. Both Patrick's entire world shifting on its axis, experiencing all that for the first time -- and thank you Noah for your beautiful acting there -- and also how supportive David is in that moment. All the teasing falls away and they are so soft and genuine and aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

David has a hundred expressions, but the one he wears right now — glistening eyes and a tiny, crooked smile — is full of so much tender affection that Patrick opens his mouth and says, "Thank you."

It's not what he meant to say, but it's all he can think about. How sweet and kind David can be, even after the horrifying past he jokingly references so often.

Patrick just knows: this feels right. Sitting in a car with a beautiful boy and kissing his soft lips is fireworks and butterflies and everything, absolutely everything.

It feels like the world breaking open.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated! You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seadeepy) or [Tumblr](https://oceangenasi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
